


I'm So Dirty, Babe

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A wild night in the bedroom--a little dirty talk, some master/slave roleplay, eye-rolling orgasms, and lots of sin! What more could you ask of an utterly pointless porno fanfic?





	I'm So Dirty, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche title, I know, but it fits o.o
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. I found it buried in my files and it wasn't awful, so I edited it and rewrote some parts, and figured I'd share it with all you kinky fuckers. ;) So sit back, relax, and get ready for some totally pointless, vaguely m/s, definitely-gonna-send-me-to-hell smut

Gerard gasped, writhing underneath his lover, back arched and mouth hanging open obscenely.  He moaned breathily at the feel of calloused fingers pushing into him and hitting that spot that made his stomach twist.

  
"Fuck, baby," Frank chuckled, nipping at Gerard's ear.  "All this and I haven't even fucked you yet."

  
Gerard's teeth dug into his bottom lip and he whimpered.  "C'mon, hurry up, please."

 

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard, murmuring, "What was that?"

  
"Please, _Sir_ ," Gerard whined.

  
Frank smirked, spreading Gerard's legs open further and lubing up his own cock.  "Gonna fuck you like this," Frank breathed into his ear, "so I can see your pretty face."

  
Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist as he began to push in, both of them letting out soft moans.  Frank waited for Gerard to give him the go-ahead before beginning to thrust in and out slowly.

  
"Oh god, Master, fuck," Gerard sighed, nails scratching across his boyfriend's back.

  
Frank smiled, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Gerard's neck.  He loved being able to make Gerard feel so good, in a way that no one else could.

  
Gerard moaned.  "Unh, faster,  _please_ , sir."

 

Frank sped up his thrusts, slapping Gerard's ass lightly.  "You like that, slut?"

  
" _Ah_ , fuck!  Yes, Sir," Gerard cried.

  
Frank kissed him on the mouth, hot and wet and sloppy.  Gerard moaned into it, fingers pulling on Frank's hair.

  
Gerard gasped, arching his back. He couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut. "Oh god, Master, your cock feels so good! _Ah_ , you fill me up so well.  So  _thick_ , Jesus."

  
Frank moaned, fingers gripping Gerard's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. He didn't think he'd ever get over what a fucking _filthy_ mouth Gerard had.

  
"Mm, I know you like my cock," Frank growled.  "You wanna know how I know, slave?"

  
Gerard whined, writhing underneath Frank.

  
Frank bit harshly into Gerard's neck, drawing another choked sound from him. "It's 'cause you're a filthy fucking slut, and sluts like you love to get fucked real good."

  
Gerard moaned throatily, nails raking down Frank's back.  "Oh, Master— _fuck_! Right there, yes!"

  
Frank had finally hit his prostate, and was now slamming into it on every thrust, making Gerard scream and arch up off the bed, dark bangs sweat-sticky against his forehead.

  
"S'that good, kitten?" Frank asked with a smirk.

  
" _Unh_ , so— _ah_ , so good, S-Sir!" Gerard gasped.

  
Gerard writhed and moaned as Frank continued to fuck him hard, abusing his prostate.

  
"Fuck, Sir, 'm getting close," Gerard panted into his ear.

  
Frank kissed him, clamping his teeth down hard on Gerard's bottom lip and pulling back, making him yelp.

  
"I'm having a bit of a problem," Frank growled, "'cause I'm trying to decide whether I should pull out and come all over your pretty little face or keep fucking you and come in your ass."

  
Maybe Gerard wasn't the only one with a filthy mouth in bed.

  
" _Ah-hah_ —come in my ass, Sir, please!" Gerard sobbed out.

  
Gerard loved it when Frank came inside him—something about feeling used or claimed. With the way he was begging, Frank couldn’t say no.

  
Frank pushed in hard and stopped, grinding his hips against Gerard's prostate and making him squirm and keen. Then, he shoved his index finger in next to his cock and began thrusting again. It was almost too much, and Gerard was sobbing and shrieking, clutching at him desperately.

  
"You gonna come for me, princess?" Frank cooed, fucking him mercilessly.

  
After a few more thrusts, Gerard was screaming and coming all over himself. His back arched sharply and his mouth hung open, untouched cock twitching as he spilled onto his own stomach.

  
Frank pulled his finger out and continued fucking him as he rode out his orgasm, not stopping when Gerard began to whine with oversensitivity.  He slammed in hard and found Gerard's prostate again.

  
" _Fuck_!" Gerard screeched, clawing at Frank's back.

  
Frank moaned, thrusting faster.  "Ah, shit, baby, 'm gonna come. Such a good little slave for me. My pretty little sex slave."

  
Tears pricked at Gerard's eyes, but this was a good kind of pain.  "Ohh, please come for me, Sir. I want to be filled up with my Master’s come."

  
With a couple more thrusts, Frank was moaning and coming deep inside Gerard.  Gerard could feel it spilling into him, eliciting a soft noise of pleasure from him.

  
Frank looked so pretty when he came, eyes shut tight and teeth digging into his bottom lip, body shuddering.  Gerard carded a hand through his lover’s hair, chest tightening with adoration.

  
When Frank's eyes finally fluttered open, he pulled out gently and flopped down on the bed next to Gerard, panting.

  
Gerard shifted his hips and could feel some of Frank's come leaking out of him. Fuck, if he hadn't just finished, he'd definitely be hard again.

  
"Fuck," Gerard sighed breathlessly, grinning up at the ceiling.

  
Frank chuckled, snuggling into the other man's side.  "Fuck," he agreed.

  
Gerard entwined his fingers with Frank's.  "I love you."

  
"I love you, too," Frank said with a smile.

  
Gerard fought to keep his eyes open.  He didn't want to fall asleep without cleaning up, but his head felt thick with sleep.

  
"Mm, don't fall asleep yet, baby," Frank muttered in his ear.  "We're all dirty."

  
Gerard licked his lips.  "'M tired, Frankie."

  
"Fine. We'll just clean up in the morning."

  
Gerard hummed softly, pulling the blankets up over them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~


End file.
